


Funny how the stars crossed right

by Raachi



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Bonfire, Candy POV, Castiel's song, F/M, Falling Stars, Fluff, Lysander mentioned, POV First Person, Starry Sky - Freeform, Summer Vibes, high school life, inspired by the summer contest in the italian forum
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raachi/pseuds/Raachi
Summary: La notte di San Lorenzo, un invito ad un falò all'ultimo minuto, le stelle cadenti e la canzone.





	Funny how the stars crossed right

**Author's Note:**

> Come riportano i tag (che scrivo sempre in inglese, vabbè), questa one-shot è nata per partecipare al concorso di scrittura estivo sul forum italiano di Dolce Flirt. Poi, per ovvi motivi (tipo che ho sforato di tanto, ma tanto, il limite), l'ho semplicemente aggiustata e pubblicata come fosse una fanfiction come un'altra. Di solito non posto mai le mie partecipazioni ai concorsi, ma questa volta ho deciso di buttarmi.  
> Buona lettura ♥

 

 

Il calore del fuoco fu il benvenuto nella notte che, ormai inoltrata, risultava più fresca. Scoppiettava allegro, consumando i rami secchi con cui era stato alimentato, e bagnava di luce tutt’intorno: la sabbia, gli approvvigionamenti abbandonati e le poche persone ancora presenti – la maggior parte dei ragazzi era già in acqua per il bagno di mezzanotte.  
Stranamente, Castiel non aveva voluto seguirli e tentare così di affogare Lysandre, colpevole di quella scampagnata fuori programma.  
Non avevo insistito molto per un’uscita a due la notte di San Lorenzo, ben conoscendo il mio ragazzo poco incline ai futili festeggiamenti. Certo, con l’avvicinarsi della ricorrenza mi ero persa in sogni di romantiche passeggiate sotto le stelle, a piedi nudi lungo la battigia magari, che poco riflettevano i suoi modi scostanti ma più quella dolcezza che mostrava raramente, seppure nei momenti più giusti; tuttavia, erano solo fantasie in cui amavo perdermi di tanto in tanto e che non avevo intenzione di trasformare in realtà: tanto, ci saremmo visti nei giorni successivi per gli ultimi bagni a mare prima dell’arrivo di settembre.  
Fu con il pensiero di dovergli parlare proprio di quel mese fautore di prossimi e grossi cambiamenti nelle nostre vite che verso le nove di sera mi ritrovai in salotto Castiel – scoprii che era riuscito a citofonare e a salire indenne, nonostante gli avesse risposto e aperto mio padre.  
«Sbrigati. Lysandre ci aspetta giù», mi salutò come suo solito.  
Le spiegazioni arrivavano sempre su richiesta, con lui… Così, incrociai le braccia al petto e aspettai che esplicitasse l’omissis: Lysandre era stato invitato all’ultimo minuto ad un falò come “motivatore al canto”. «Non canta senza la mia chitarra, ovviamente» furono, invece, le testuali – a suo dire – parole che, ero certa, mascherassero la realtà di una banale estensione dell’invito.  
Estensione in cui ero stata compresa anche io – e che sarebbe stata ritirata entro dieci minuti, se non mi fossi data una mossa.  
Per fortuna c’era mia madre a trattenere mio padre, altrimenti gli avrebbe staccato la testa a morsi dato che non era stato compreso nella nostra conversazione, né preventivamente interpellato. Castiel, purtroppo – o per fortuna, dipende dalle situazioni –, è così: diretto e impulsivo; combina la cazzata e pensa alle conseguenze soltanto quando ormai si sono verificate.  
A suo beneficio va la buona volontà di rimediare.  
Così, con la promessa di entrambi di evitare gli alcolici – rettificata, dopo i nostri sguardi esasperati e quello ammonitore di mia madre, in “andarci piano, dato che siete entrambi maggiorenni” – e altre pericolose sostanze, riuscii ad aggregarmi anche io alla compagnia di Lysandre che mi salutò calorosamente e, prima che lo ringraziassi, mi rivelò sottovoce che era stato Castiel a voler passare a prendermi.  
Il falò si svolse come ogni altro: risate e giochi, birra e fumo, musica, barzellette e storie dell’orrore, marshmallow ed altro cibo spazzatura. La chitarra di Castiel – che per l’occasione aveva tradito l’amata elettrica per un’acustica – aveva accompagnato la voce di Lysandre che, per fortuna, era riuscita a condurre il coro e a far sembrare il nostro gruppo perfettamente intonato… fino a quando non fummo portati fuori strada da due buontemponi che iniziarono ad inventare musica e parole per brindare a quella compagnia improvvisata.  
Allo scoccare della mezzanotte – attesa con tanto di countdown come fossimo al Veglione di Capodanno – c’era stata una vera e propria corsa in acqua: vestiti tolti in fretta, lanciati o abbandonati sulla spiaggia, urla e grida di giubilo, tuffi e spruzzi; i pochi che erano crollati per l’alcol e la stanchezza russavano attorno al fuoco.  
Mi ero alzata, convinta che Castiel li avrebbe seguiti, ma i suoi occhi grigi illuminati dalle fiamme e il suo solito mezzo sorriso mi trattennero lì, insieme alla mano che avvolse attorno al mio polso sinistro.  
«Non volevi vedere le stelle?» mi chiese.  
Certo che volevo vederle!  
E, poi, non avrei mai rifiutato l’invito di stare da sola – addormentati a parte – con lui.  
Quando tornai a sedermi sul pendio della spiaggia che inclinava verso la battigia, Castiel accomodò la testa sulle mie cosce, usandole come cuscino, acciuffò la chitarra e iniziò a strimpellare una successione di accordi improvvisati. Deliziata dal quel concerto privato, chiusi gli occhi per ascoltare meglio e lasciarmi trasportare dalle note che si confondevano con le lontane risate e lo sciabordio delle onde.  
Ben presto, iniziai a riconoscere alcuni passaggi e capii che la melodia inventata si era trasformata in una sorta di medley delle sue band e cantanti preferiti, che avevo imparato a conoscere frequentandolo. Persa, riaprii le palpebre quando attaccò _The sky is a neighborhood_ dei Foo Fighters, il suo personale modo di ricordarmi il motivo per cui eravamo lì e non in mare a schizzarci acqua come i due idioti che eravamo.  
Rivolsi, quindi, la mia attenzione alla volta celeste, ammirandola come mai ero riuscita a fare tra le luci della città: le stelle sembrano tanti puntini, alcuni vicini e altri lontani, alcuni più e altri meno brillanti, la luna appariva piena e nessuna nuvola rendeva nebbiosa la vista mozzafiato; sarebbe stato facile individuare qualche costellazione, ma ricordavo più i miti legati ad essa che le loro caratteristiche astronomiche.  
«Il Gran Carro è sopra il tuo naso». Castiel s’interruppe per una breve incursione nei miei pensieri.  
«Eh?» gli chiesi, abbassando lo sguardo incuriosita. Da quand’è che s’intendeva di astronomia?  
Picchiettò l’indice della mano destra sul mio naso, infastidendomi di proposito. «A meno che tu non stessi cercando le stelle cadenti… che, per la cronaca, ti sono sfuggite tutte».  
Avrei dovuto brontolare a quell’affermazione – e mozzargli il dito a morsi, magari – con cui sottintendeva, e sottolineava, come lui fosse stato graziato da una vista da falco e io da quella di una talpa.  
«Quante ne ho perse?» brontolai, invece, sconsolata.  
Castiel scrollò le spalle. «Una proprio adesso».  
Con un’esclamazione scomposta ritornai con il naso all’insù, ma – ovviamente – era già passata. Rimasi quindi con lo sguardo fisso per qualche secondo nella speranza che… _Eccola!_  
«L’ho vista!!» quasi urlai e saltai. «Questa l’ho vista!» Chinai la testa per sorridergli vittoriosa e con una punta di orgoglio.  
Castiel emise uno sbuffo divertito e affondò una mano tra i miei capelli per avvicinarmi il viso e ricompensarmi come fossi una bambina.  
«Non soffermarti troppo su questo, ragazzina. Altrimenti, non credo riuscirai a esprimere anche un solo desiderio», ammiccò lasciando le mie labbra in uno sciocco.  
«Veramente,» confessai, «non so cosa chiedere». Una previsione sul futuro? O il meteo per quando avevamo deciso di andare al mare? Giusto per organizzare un piano B e non far saltare la giornata.  
Castiel si risistemò sulle mie gambe con quel sorriso canzonatorio atto soltanto ad irritare – me, Lysandre e chi aveva la sfortuna di avvicinarlo – e riprese a suonare soltanto per accompagnare una stupida filastrocca a mio esclusivo uso e consumo.  
«Ma forse il suo desiderio era di vederleee, le stelleeee» cantilenò per prendermi in giro.  
Gli regalai una linguaccia e mi vendicai con un pizzicotto sulla guancia. «Guarda che, in qualità di tuo cuscino, ti conviene tenermi buona, altrimenti ti faccio sbattere la testa sulla sabbia che non credo sia morbida come le mie cosce».  
Il sorrisetto di Castiel si aprì in un vero e proprio ghigno da mascalzone. «Né calda» commentò con finta nonchalance.  
Sgranai gli occhi al sottinteso malizioso e arrossii vistosamente, mentre lui rise divertito e scrollò le spalle come non avesse voce in capitolo.  
«Sei tu che pensi sempre male» disse in un falso tentativo di difesa.  
Come se fosse colpa mia e non sua – certo che era colpa sua, se ormai trovavo doppi sensi in ogni battuta che faceva!  
Lo spinsi via e lui rotolò giù dalle risate, tenendo stretta la chitarra per evitare di sbatterla contro i sassolini. Quando ritornò in piedi, ancora scosso dagli ultimi spasmi, controllò prima se fosse entrata sabbia dal rosone e poi passò a scrollarsela dai bermuda e dalla pelle nuda.  
Strumento alla mano e ben lontano dai terribili granelli sabbiosi, tese l’altra verso di me con un cenno della testa. «Andiamo sugli scogli», m’invitò.  
Sfoderai il miglior sguardo da “ma anche no”, che ebbe come risultato quello di farlo nuovamente ridere – perciò, probabilmente mi uscii più una smorfia che una vera occhiata omicida.  
«Non ti fidi?», cercò di convincermi con un occhiolino.  
No, che non mi fidavo, ma afferrai lo stesso la mano.  
«Non mordo. Forse» sussurrò, infatti, attirandomi a lui.  
Scossi la testa, rassegnata. Era così da Castiel scherzare e ostentarsi in quel modo, comportarsi e voler essere sempre il duro, il bullo, l’inscalfibile, il cinico e sarcastico Castiel.  
Stretta al suo petto, risi e giocherellai con la frangia scomposta che copriva i suoi occhi grigi. Rimasi affascinata dai giochi di luce in essi per via del falò ancora scoppiettante.  
«Non ho promesso a tuo padre di riportarti a casa entro mezzanotte, vero?» mi chiese dubbioso, arcuando un sopracciglio – era forse timore quello che avevo appena sentito?  
Risi. «No, ma non ti è mai importato di queste stupide promesse!»  
Con uno strano sguardo allentò l’abbraccio cosicché potessimo avviarci verso gli scogli, che altro non erano che un insieme di grossi massi ammucchiati l’uno sull’altro a formare un separé tra il tratto di costa pubblico e quello privato. Erano situati poco lontano dalla zona del nostro bivacco, ma abbastanza da regalarci più intimità.  
Castiel appoggiò la chitarra sul punto più alto e si arrampicò per raggiungerla. Poi, mi invitò a fare lo stesso, afferrandomi e sollevandomi di peso quando misi un piede in fallo e rischiai di scivolare.  
«Grazie» borbottai, imbarazzata dalla mia goffaggine che si presentava nei momenti meno opportuni.  
Ormai era abituato… Infatti, non commentò e si sedette sul bordo con le gambe a penzoloni. Lo imitai e strinsi le spalle, rabbrividendo appena per l’arietta fredda che sferzò i nostri capelli.  
«Devo tornare giù?» chiese accorgendosi della mia reazione.  
Scossi la testa. «No, sto bene. Non preoccuparti». Poteva comportarsi da misantropo quanto volesse, dato che, poi, era lui stesso a smentirsi con quelle piccole premure.  
Annuì senza insistere e imbracciò nuovamente la chitarra.  
Portai le gambe al petto e le cinsi con le braccia, appoggiando il mento sulle ginocchia per godermi quella splendida vista: il mare era una tavola piatta di blu che si confondeva con il cielo, anche se la distesa veniva qua e là interrotta dalla presenza dei bagnanti e della spuma prodotta dai loro sollazzi e dall’incresparsi delle onde; la spiaggia vi si affacciava zigzagando, illuminata dai fuochi accesi. Il vento iniziò ad accarezzare l’acqua e i flutti s’infransero rumoreggiando sulla battigia. La volta celeste, invece, rimase fermo sopra le nostre teste: le stelle che quasi ammiccavano e la luna che, da quella posizione privilegiata, notai somigliasse più a una grossa falce che a un cerchio pieno.  
Individuai anche l’Orsa Maggiore ma, questa volta, decisi di non interrompere la magia della notte, né Castiel che intonò la canzone che aveva scritto per me – la riconobbi dai primi pizzichi delle corde che dettarono un ritmo lento.  
Quella melodia era così insolita per lui, per il genere che prediligeva sentire ed eseguire, già nella versione originale con la chitarra elettrica. Adesso, in acustica, riusciva a sprigionare una malinconia di cui non mi ero mai resa conto e che, forse anche per l’atmosfera intima e romantica, riuscì ad attorcigliarmi lo stomaco.  
La sua voce era calda e graffiante, così bassa che pensai gli costasse non poca fatica nel modularla. A tratti sembrava più che sussurrasse le parole, quasi parlasse al posto di cantare. Fremetti per l’intensità del sentimento che fuoriusciva da quegli accordi e dal testo che, in inglese, ancora non ero riuscita a tradurre completamente.  
Se mi avessero detto che un giorno l’avrei ispirato a comporre musica e parole, sarei rotolata a terra dalle risate. Io? Ispirare Castiel? Quel Castiel che, se non ti rivolgeva almeno una battuta sarcastica, non poteva dire di aver compiuto la buona azione quotidiana? Che l’unica cosa che ero certa – che _tutti_ eravamo certi – potesse mai ispirarlo fosse Demon?  
«Com’è nata?» gli chiesi, quando la brezza portò con sé le ultime note e lui si liberò della chitarra.  
Castiel si stese puntellandosi sui gomiti per tenere il busto appena sollevato. «Mah», soffiò contro il cielo. «Come nascono tutte le canzoni: il momento prima non c’era e il momento successivo l’avevo già in testa».  
Scossi piano la testa. «Non intendevo questo».  
Sbuffò. «Vuoi che lo ripeta?» mi chiese, riferendosi alla prima volta in cui mi aveva fatto ascoltare la registrazione. “Pensavo a te e avevo la chitarra in mano. Il resto è storia…” era stata la risposta, vaga e al tempo stesso esaustiva.  
Purtroppo per lui, quella sera mi sentivo più coraggiosa da insistere e curiosa di scoprirne la genesi.  
«No, ma non c’è stato nulla che ti abbia fatto scattare? Non hai pensato a niente in particolare? Non so. A quanto io sia bella, intelligente e molto, molto gentile e generosa?»  
Scoppiò a ridere così forte e con tale teatralità da sporgersi sul vuoto – quasi quasi sperai che cadesse.  
«Daaai» sbuffai per la presa in giro. «Insomma, il testo in inglese e i pochi ascolti di cui mi hai graziata non mi facilitano a capire».  
«Cosa dovresti capire?» chiese con uno strano luccichio negli occhi.  
Aprii la bocca per rispondergli, ma la verità era che, nella mia ingenua convinzione, non sapevo neppure io cosa volessi estorcergli.  
Forse soltanto qualcosa che avrebbe zittito i pensieri che, a briglia sciolta, si perdevano in futili titubanze. Eppure, tutto perdeva di senso dinanzi a quella canzone, al suo sguardo limpido e al fatto stesso che mi avesse voluta lì e con lui.  
_Ragazzina_ , mi rimproverai.  
Scossi la testa con un mezzo sorriso e mi voltai verso l’orizzonte, intimidita dalla consapevolezza che, se avessi seguitato a perdermi nei suoi occhi, lui avrebbe potuto leggervi più di quanto volessi comunicargli.  
Le mie speranze durarono il battito di ali che servì al gabbiano in lontananza per spiccare il volo. Castiel strofinò il naso contro il mio collo facendomi ridacchiare e rabbrividire poi, quando posò un bacio sulla pelle sensibile. Da lì partì per lasciare una scia lungo la curva, il mento e la guancia. Soffiò all’interno del mio orecchio e con la punta della lingua stuzzicò dietro la conchiglia, facendomi il solletico.  
Fermai la tortura voltandomi per incontrare la sua bocca pronta con la mia. Ricambiò pigramente, assecondando i miei movimenti: baciai le sue labbra, le succhiai e tirai, assaporandole con lentezza e prendendomi tutto il tempo che desideravo.  
Quando mi allontanai per respirare, notai e riconobbi il modo in cui mi guardava.  
Era quel modo. Quel modo che mi mandava in confusione, che non riuscivo mai completamente a decifrare. Che, forse, nascondeva un di più che nessuno dei due aveva il coraggio di dire a voce, ma era presente in ogni gesto, in ogni sguardo, in ogni passo che compivamo l’uno verso l’altro.  
Forse riuscì a scorgerlo nei miei occhi, poiché vidi accendersi i suoi.  
Non m’importò: non avevo voglia di nascondermi.  
Mi sporsi e le sue labbra trovarono per prime le mie. Con un ansito di sorpresa risposi alla sua foga, stringendogli le braccia al collo e portandolo giù con me quando mi spinse di schiena sui massi. Fu impaziente, questa volta, e mi travolse.  
«C’è qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto saltare al tuo orecchio, ma forse ti ho troppo sopravvalutata» sogghignò sulla mia bocca.  
Sbattei le palpebre confusa. «Cos-No!» esclamai, stupita. «Mi stai prendendo in giro» lo accusai ingiustamente, poiché non vi erano segnali sul suo viso per farmelo credere. «Ricantala, ché te lo trovo subito!» M’intestardii e quel sorriso sornione non fece che mandarmi su tutte le furie.  
Castiel scoppiò a ridere e mi crollò addosso, schiacciandomi con il suo corpo.  
«Castiel! Castieeel!» mi lamentai, scalciando e prendendolo a pugni sulle spalle. «Sei pesante! Non fare l’idiota! Alzati!!»  
Come sempre, non mi accontentò, ma sghignazzò nell’incavo del collo facendomi il solletico con il respiro, l’accenno di barba e le dita con cui iniziò a torturarmi pancia e fianchi. Iniziai a contorcermi per sfuggirli… Purtroppo, pesava almeno il doppio di me ed era davvero un’impresa tentare di spingerlo via.  
«Nooo! Smettilaaa!» Mi accorsi di stare strillando soltanto quando soffocò le mie esclamazioni e maledizioni con una mano, smettendo così di solleticarmi senza remore.  
« _Sshhh_ , vuoi che ci trovino?»  
Bastardo!  
Lo colpii con forza sul petto e mi lasciò, finalmente, respirare. «Allora non farmi il solletico!» risposi con le lacrime agli occhi e il respiro affannoso.  
Ridacchiò, per nulla pentito di ciò che aveva fatto. «Devi arrivarci da sola, ragazzina», mi provocò in tono suadente.  
Sospirai. «Posso avere almeno un aiutino?» chiesi, rinunciando in partenza a tirar fuori la miglior espressione da cucciolo abbandonato – a cui, tra l’altro, non aveva mai abboccato. Ero forse un Beauceron di nome Demon? No.  
… No, non sono gelosa di un cane!  
Forse un pochino.  
«Magari la registrazione che mi hai fatto ascoltare la prima volta? O il testo! Mi basterebbe anche solo il testo», tentai di blandirlo con voce gentile.  
«Nah, altrimenti mi toglieresti tutto il divertimento». Castiel scosse la testa con un ghigno. «Non hai appena detto di essere intelligente? Non hai bisogno di aiuto», mi punzecchiò tronfio.  
Soffiai, scocciata. «È una sfida?»  
Castiel scrollò le spalle e si allontanò, stendendosi di schiena accanto a me. Chiuse gli occhi e incrociò le braccia dietro la testa in una posizione rilassata.  
«Vedila così: se riesci, sarò il primo a dirti “brava”».  
Assottigliai gli occhi in un’espressione omicida. «… Mi stai prendendo in giro. Non sono mica una bambina!»  
«No, certo. Infatti, ero io quello che si è esaltato tutto quando ha visto una stella cadente…» mi canzonò con un mezzo ghigno di scherno.  
Lasciai perdere la presa in giro e riflettei, ritornando con lo sguardo in alto, tra i corpi celesti e la luna, regina incontrastata della notte. Chiusi gli occhi, respirando l’aria pregna di salsedine e ascoltando le risate lontane. Persi per un attimo il contatto con la realtà e sentii i pensieri galleggiare nel nulla, cullata dalla voce di Castiel che mormorava il motivetto della canzone come fosse una ninna nanna. Mugugnai qualcosa che nella mia testa suonò come l’ennesimo “scemo”, ma non credo riuscii a pronunciarlo.  
Probabilmente sognai tutto, poiché quando riaprii gli occhi non notai nulla di strano o fuori posto: ero solo un po’ intontita e stanca. Una stella fendette la volta con la sua scia e scomparve prima che riuscissi a realizzare cosa avessi visto.  
La disperazione durò poco, poiché ricordai la prova a cui mi aveva sottoposto.  
La canzone.  
Pensai al testo, a quello che mi ricordavo. Alla musica – e se il riferimento era nascosto lì, sarebbe stato impossibile trovarlo dato che non ne conoscevo i segreti.  
Eppure…  
«Non mi hai mai detto come l’hai intitolata» mormorai, sorpresa, voltandomi verso di lui.  
Castiel arcuò un sopracciglio e si mangiò un sorriso. «No, infatti» rispose senza degnarmi di uno sguardo – un buon segno.  
«Ma ha un titolo?» insistetti.  
Scrollò le spalle. «Tutte le canzoni hanno un titolo».  
«Castiel!» sospirai con esasperazione.  
«Aaah, sei insopportabile!» borbottò, muovendosi a disagio.  
E Castiel non si muoveva mai a disagio. Castiel non era _mai_ a disagio. O meglio, lo faceva vedere molto raramente.  
«Non vuoi dirmi il titolo! È il titolo la chiave!» urlai, folgorata dalla realizzazione. Gli arpionai la spalla, usandola come appoggio per sollevarmi e trovarmi esattamente davanti al suo viso in modo da rendergli impossibile la fuga.  
Mi squadrò con diffidenza, pronto ad attaccare. «Già che ci sei arrivata da sola… Indovinalo». Ma quanto ci godeva a stuzzicarmi?  
Rimasi imbambolata per qualche secondo e, poi, sprofondai con la testa sul suo petto. «Sei impossibile» mugugnai.  
«Ragazzina» sospirò, quasi gli costasse la vita.  
«Mh?» risposi al richiamo con poca voglia.  
«No. _Ragazzina_ » sottolineò con esasperazione, prendendomi il mento tra pollice e indice per sollevarmi la testa. « _Little Girl_ » disse, guardandomi dritto negli occhi.  
Ah.  
_Ah!_  
«E _questo_ doveva saltarmi all’orecchio?!» quasi urlai, interdetta. «Sono sicura di non aver sentito queste due paroline, mentre cantavi!»  
Castiel roteò gli occhi. «Perché sei una sempliciotta assoggettata al pop commerciale che pensa sempre che nel testo ci sia anche il titolo».  
Sbuffai e lasciai perdere il suo essere stronzo un giorno sì e l’altro pure, nonché quei suoi discorsi sul declino della musica – a suo dire.  
«Contenta adesso?»  
Scossi la testa. «Non mi hai detto “brava”».  
Castiel rise di gusto. «Ma se ti ho detto tutto io! Brava in che cosa?»  
M’imbronciai. «Be’… Ho capito che era il titolo! E sei anche stato sleale, come sempre».  
Castiel si lasciò scivolare addosso l’accusa, ignorandomi. « _’Cause I like make you upset / Your eyes sparkle like fire / Little girl_ » intonò.  
Aggrottai la fronte, pensierosa. «Questi versi li hai inventati adesso», lo accusai con una punta di incertezza.  
Mi agguantò dalla vita, sollevandosi a sedere. «Può darsi» commentò con un’alzata di spalle. «Ha importanza? Sono io l’autore e per accontentarti, dato che sei stata la mia musa ispiratrice, potrei anche fare delle eccezioni alle mie regole».  
«E seguire la “moda” del titolo nel testo?» domandai scettica.  
«Modificare il brano su esplicita richiesta è uno degli inviolabili diritti della musa ispiratrice. Potrei finire in manette altrimenti» replicò così seriamente che mi colse alla sprovvista per una manciata di secondi.  
Realizzando la grossa, ed ennesima, balla che voleva rifilarmi, lo spinsi di nuovo giù e gli sorrisi maliziosa. «Non sei stato tu a regalarmene un paio qualche mese fa?»  
«Non scherzare col fuoco, ragazzina» sogghignò, mellifluo.  
«Altrimenti?»  
Con un colpo di reni tornò seduto e, prima che riuscissi a capire le sue intenzioni, disse: «Trattieni il fiato».  
Poi, semplicemente, mi sollevò di peso e si buttò giù.  
Nonostante l’avvertimento, urlai mentre precipitavamo e fendevamo le onde in un fragoroso spruzzo. Chiusi naso e bocca in ritardo e, quando riemergemmo, sputacchiai acqua salata e imprecazioni, zuppa dalla testa ai piedi.  
«Te l’avevo detto», ebbe il coraggio di rinfacciarmi.  
«Ti odio!» riuscii a inveire tra un colpo di tosse e l’altro, aggrappata alle sue spalle e ai suoi fianchi con braccia e gambe nella perfetta imitazione di un koala.  
Castiel scoppiò a ridere così tanto che temetti di ritrovarmi di nuovo sottacqua, ma – miracolosamente – riuscì a tenerci entrambi a galla.  
«Ah, sì?» chiese in tono furbo.  
Annuii con il volto nascosto nel suo collo. «Sei… Sei-», cercai di articolare.  
«Un bastardo. Uno stronzo. Un coglione» elencò, ridacchiando. «Hai l’imbarazzo della scelta».  
Lasciai uscire un sospiro stanco dalle labbra e mi crogiolai per un po’ nel silenzio, nel dondolio delle onde, nel profumo e nel calore di Castiel.  
«Castiel?» lo chiamai poi, allentando la morsa in cui era prigioniero.  
I suoi occhi si spostarono nei miei e sorrisi. «Grazie».  
Scosse la testa, rassegnato e indifeso dinanzi all’ennesimo tradimento da colui che considerava più di un semplice migliore amico.  
«Io lo ammazzo» sbuffò con una punta di divertimento. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
